Danganronpa Oneshots (Danganronpa Lemons)
by ChiggnNuget
Summary: The thrills, chills, kills! Watch all of your Ultimate favorite characters get into hot, spicy situations where they fuck eachother senseless! Contains characters from all three games, and includes topics such as orgies or rape that may make readers uncomfortable. To ensure readers are not triggered by anything, there is a warning next to the ship on the chapter name.


"Y..you wanted to see me?" Toko Fuwaka, also known as Genocider Syo, stared at Byakuya Togami, the apple of her eye, the man of her dreams through the crack in his door. She could almost feel the sweat beading up underneath her bangs as she adjusted her large, moon-like spectacles. She could only see a slender slit of his body, and most of it was angled to be hidden from the doorway. Her heart fluttered, and she didn't consider how odd that was. She felt a tickle inside one of her nostrils, and a flare of panic managed to push through her feelings. 'Oh god, please don't sneeze, Toko, or he's gonna make you go away!' She thought as she fought the urge to sneeze.

"Of course." He responded. His voice was smooth, and it contained an edge of softness unfamiliar to Toko. "Come on in." He smiled through the crack in the doorway and slowly opened it, hiding behind the doorway as Toko swept in, heart thundering in her ears, flushing pink at the tips of her ears. "M-ma-ister Togami..." She breathed, hovering by his bedside. "Why have you called me here?" Her affection for the Ultimate seeped into her words, gaze wide and face tinted a very bright pink.

"For...this. Of course, with your permission. I am still a gentleman, after all." He pushed her onto the bed, smiling softly. He was practically naked, except for his crisp, almost wrinkle-free pants. His normally pointed blue gaze was fixated on hers, blonde hair perfectly aligned on her forehead. His blonde hair fell in triangular clumps over his forehead, glasses lenses spotless as he stared down at her, hands grasping the bottom of her sweater with his fingers, waiting for her permission, using his other hand to press down beside her face. Her eyes went wide, fixating onto his and her heart-beat quickening.

"G-go ahead." She stuttered. He didn't hesitate and quickly removed her sweater to reveal her small chest, with pale brown nipples rested atop small cream-colored mounds. His face tinted pink but quickly transitioned to her skirt, leaning down to press his lips to hers, pulling down her skirt and her panties in unison, lifting her legs to push her clothing away. Lifting his head from the kiss to gasp for breath, he moved to his pants and his own underwear, quickly discarding his clothing as he pushed her back onto the bed until her head rested on the pillow. He hovered over her, gaze still fixed onto hers as he struggled to find his opening. He was already hard, but he wasn't going to look like a total amateur to her, so he used a finger to massage her delicate parts and quietly guide them to her hole.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She joked, gritting her teeth as his length pushed into her sensitive folds, abrasive and yet passionate and something she wanted more than anything. He felt like he knew more than her, thrusting in and out to lubricate her insides, skin rubbing against her walls making both of them shudder with some kind of feeling. He went to push farther when she let out a squeak of pain as her thin hymen began to tear, tears pricking her eyes as he felt a liquid press against him. Worry shone in his eyes, but connecting with her gaze, continued, careful as to not harm her internals anymore than she already had.

She let out a loud moan as he hit her sweet-spots, legs squirming with delight. He suppressed a smirk and continued on, pushing past the place that had made her moan with delight, enjoying himself more and more as he pleasured the girl underneath him further.

Reaching up tentatively, she grasped his neck and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him as she straddled his own legs, moaning breathily through the kiss, closing her eyes and letting the feeling of his body against hers, the passion, the love swell through her body and overtake her. She barely noticed it when he gasped, feeling a liquid secreting out of him, and worried it was some ghastly liquid other than what was expected during intercourse, began to retract, when she shook her head, smiling. He pushed his length back into her, going faster as he stopped leaking pre-cum, breathing hotly onto her neck as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, letting her chin rest on top of his head, delight swarming through his body.

He moaned as he finally released a long, swirling rope of warm seed into her, pulling out and breathing heavily onto the bed, letting the rest dribble onto the covers. She exhaled sharply, letting her muscles relax as she fell into the soft mattress of his bed.

"I didn't expect it to feel like what people imagine Heaven to be." He said, turning to smile at her.

"Y-yeah." Her face blushed as far as it could, returning a genuine smile. "Let's do this again, Byakuya." She kissed his ear before laying back down into the blankets, rolling over to allow him more space, forgetting to put her clothes back on before they both drifted off into sleep.

Suggest one-shots through comments and leave a review of my work if you want to.


End file.
